The invention concerns an indicator having the features of the preamble of claim 1.
In order to increase driving comfort and driving safety in motor vehicles it is desirable to give to the driver as much as possible information on the condition of the individual systems in the vehicle and on outside influences affecting the vehicle during the drive. Since modern electronic development has made it possible to detect the values of inside and outside variables on and in the vehicle and to process them to signals with relatively little efforts compared to mechanical solutions, which values can be optically or acoustically indicated to the driver, indicators through which a series of functional values can be supervised are increasingly installed in vehicles.
In known indicators thereby several display panels for indication of the individual physical values are available. To each panel the indication of a given functional value is assigned. Thus as many display panels are necessary as functional values have to be supervised.
Starting from these facts it is the object of the present invention to create an indicator which is built up especially simply and distinguishes by a high functional reliability.